In Five Days
by BipolarJL
Summary: En el colegio Hogwarts, en uno de los grupos, había dos chicas con un "problema" en común. Faltando pocos días para las vacaciones de invierno, una de ellas se propuso algo: hacerse amiga de la otra antes de salir. Sin magia.
1. En cinco días

_Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**In Five Days**

Lo más normal es que todos tengan por lo menos un amigo. Para algunos los que no los tienen, los que se la pasan solos, son unos aburridos; "anti-sociales". Qué gran mentira. Uno no puede saber por qué una persona se comporta como lo hace hasta que la conoce, pero muchos simplemente observan, hablan y adiós; no se paran un momento a saludar, a tratar de conocer a esa persona, nunca se sabe si puede llegar a ser alguien especial. Claro, también la otra persona, si quiere amigos o por lo menos alguien con quien poder hablar, tiene que hacer lo mismo; saludar, tratar de conversar más, etcétera.

En el colegio Hogwarts, en uno de los grupos, había dos chicas con este "problema" -si se le puede llamar así-. Hermione Granger era una chica inteligente, de cabello castaño y algo rebelde a la cual le encantaba estudiar. Algunos de sus compañeros -Ron Weasley en especial- decían que por ser una "entrometida" y mandona no tenía amigos, y que nadie la querría como tal si seguía así, además de ser una _"nerda"_ -como él decía-.

Pansy Parkinson, la princesa de hielo, era de las chicas más calladas de todo el colegio; si hablaba era para maldecir o decir algo para que la dejaran en paz. Era una de las pocas personas que disfrutaba de la soledad, del silencio, y cuidado si le buscabas pelea, también era una de las niñas más "peligrosas". A pesar de hablar muy pero muy poco, llevaba buenas calificaciones. Quizás no como Hermione, pero se encontraba entre las alumnas con mejor calificación del curso.

¿Qué pasó el día que intentaron hacerce amiga de ella? Les dijo _"Muy bien, par de descerebradas, pueden ir a buscar a otra chica porque yo no estoy interesada en tener amigas -si se les puede decir así- como ustedes, ¿y si se me pega su idiotez?"_ Y con eso bastó para que Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil se dedicaran a inventar historias sobre ella, las cuales no son de lo más agradables._ "Usan lo poquito que tienen de cerebro para inventar historias absurdas. Definitivamente hice bien al rechazar su 'amistad', vaya niñas"._

Hermione la veía siempre desde su lugar; cuando salían al receso, la chica se sentaba debajo de un gran árbol y se ponía sus audífonos para escuchar música, mientras cerraba sus ojos. En clase, de vez en cuando, Hermione volteaba para verla ya que esa misteriosa joven se sentaba hasta el final, en una esquina, mientras que ella siempre era la primera.

Y Pansy se daba cuenta, por más que la castaña tratara de disimular, la morena notaba las miradas de la otra; las sentía. Incluso un día la atrapó mirándola tres veces. ¿Quién iba a culparla? Le llamaba la atención esa chica, ¿por qué su comportamiento con los demás? ¿Por qué tenía esa forma de ser? ¿Le habría pasado algo para que se comportara así? Y Hermione no se quedaría sin la respuesta de esas preguntas.

Faltando pocos días para las vacaciones de invierno, Hermione se propuso algo: hacerse amiga de Pansy Parkinson antes de salir. Empezaría a intentar el día lunes, por lo que le quedarían cinco días.

* * *

**Buuueno, se supone que esto iba a ser un one shot y que lo iba a publicar el 24 pero no lo terminé ya que me salió más largo de lo que pensaba, así que lo modifiqué y dividí en seis capítulos; este y los "cinco días". Se acepta todo tipo de comentarios si gustan :P**

**Con este intentaré no tardar tanto así como con Within My Heart ._.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**


	2. Lunes

**Día 1: Lunes**

Durante el fin de semana estuvo planeando lo que le diría, cómo se acercaría a ella y "Qué hacer en caso de recibir un boleto con ida al excremento". _'Muy largo'_ se dijo la castaña. Porque sí, Hermione Granger planeaba todo lo que haría en el día, en la semana e incluso en todo el mes.

Lunes, el _día favorito de todos los alumnos. _Pansy siempre se levantaba temprano, aunque sabía que su padre no la acompañaría para desayunar, le gustaba estar lista antes de tiempo ¿Por qué? Porque así se iría temprano a la escuela, sería una de las primeras en llegar y escogería su lugar sin que se lo ganaran. Cosa que no harían ya que muy pocos eran los que se sentaban al final.

Llegando a la escuela se dirigió a su salón, había pocos alumnos, los cuales se veían emocionados. Escuchaba los "Por fin saldremos de vacaciones", "¡Faltan cinco días y adiós escuela!", "¿Qué harás en navidad?" e incluso las quejas por el estado del tiempo. Se dirigió a su lugar, sacó su mp3 y se colocó sus audífonos para después recostarse hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos. Se perdía en un mundo distinto al que vivía; recordaba los antiguos tiempos, en los que su padre pasaba tiempo con ella, en los que su madre aún vivía.

En cambio, a Hermione se le había hecho tarde. Normalmente su hora de despertar era a las 5:45 a.m. para tener tiempo de arreglarse y desayunar sin apuros, pero ese día despertó a las 6:30 de la mañana por lo que le quedaba media hora para hacer lo de siempre antes de que llegara el autobús escolar. _"Por suerte el señor Joseph llega diez minutos tarde, o más..." _pensó mientras suspiraba. Se cambió y desayunó lo más rápido que pudo, y como lo había supuesto, el señor Joseph llegó exactamente diez minutos después de las siete.

Llegó a tiempo a la escuela, y después se dirigió al salón de clases de su grupo. Cuando entró lo primero que hizo fue voltear hacia el último banco para ver si estaba la morena. Y la vio, pero justo en ese momento la otra chica abrió los ojos haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran. Ninguna bajaba la mirada, ninguna dejaría que la otra le "ganara". Fue hasta que Hermione escuchó risas que quitó la mirada de la otra joven.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Por qué ves tanto a... Parkinson?—Tracey Davies, esa odiosa que había soportado desde pre escolar.

—Eso hace siempre, Tray—le dijo Daphne—. ¿Apenas lo notas?

—Uh, tal parece que Granger está enamorada—y con esto vino el sonrojo de la castaña, tenía verguenza. No saldría corriendo ni mucho menos lloraría, había aprendido a ignorar los comentarios de sus compañeras a través de los años en los que han estado juntas. Pasó por un lado de las muchachas y se fue a su pupitre, le sería difícil cumplir lo que se había propuesto con ese par.

Minutos después llegó el profesor, parecía molesto. _"Tarea extra este día"_ pensó la ojiverde. Y así fue, les puso trabajo de más, y aún faltaba la tarea.

A la hora del receso, la mayoría de los alumnos se fueron a la cafetería, excepto unos cuantos. Entre ellos cierta morena y una castaña, la cual salió algo tarde del salón y no logró alcanzarla. Iba a dirigirse a buscarla cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía en donde se encontraba en esa ocasión. Fue primero a la cafetería, no estaba segura si estaría ahí, pero no perdía nada al buscar, además le serviría para comprar un par de vasos de chocolate caliente. Saliendo de ahí con los dos vasos en las manos, se dirigió hacia uno de los lugares en donde podría estar.

Para su suerte estaba en una banca bajo un árbol, su "árbol preferido". Hermione se encaminó hacia ella con paso firme. _"¿Es que esta chica no tiene frío?" _se preguntó la castaña.

—Ho-hola, Pansy—saludó al llegar a su destino.

—¿Qué quieres, Granger?—preguntó sin moverse de su lugar, sin siquiera abrir los ojos, conocía muy bien la voz de la otra chica.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy Granger?—se había sorprendido, la otra no había abierto los ojos ¿cómo iba a saber que era ella?

—Eso no importa, lo que quiero saber qué haces aquí, interrumpes mi momento de soledad.

—Y-yo...—se aclaró la garganta— ¿No tienes frío? Podrías estar en... no sé, ¿la biblioteca? Hay rincones en los que puedes estar sola, sin que te molesten y no correrás con el riesgo de pescar un resfriado o alguna enfermedad.

La ojiverde abrió los ojos y la miró sin demostrar ningún sentimiento, como lo hacía siempre que quería alejar a alguien. Y la joven de ojos color marrón lo sabía, conocía muy bien la mirada por lo que se la sostuvo.

—Déjame sola—dijo al fin cerrando nuevamente los ojos y recostándose en la banca, colocando sus manos debajo de la cabeza para apoyarse—, si no quieres pasar un rato con la enfermera, claro.

¿Sería capaz de... golpearla? ¿Qué haría si no se iba? Suspiró. Aunque el día aún no terminaba sabía que sería mejor no molestarla, no hasta mañana. Tocó su hombro para que abriera los ojos y poder entregarle un vaso. Y así lo hizo, abrió los ojos con pesadez y se sentó preparándose para "atacar" si era necesario, pero no lo fue ya que al momento de sentarse la otra le dejó el vaso a un lado de ella y le dijo "Es para ti" y se fue, dejándola sola nuevamente. Miró por unos momentos el vaso como si fuera algún animal y tuviese miedo de tocarlo por si le mordía, y lo tomó sintiendo lo tibio que estaba para después beber un poco, comprobando según ella si no tenía algo extraño, pero no fue así.

Sonando el timbre todos los alumnos regresaron a sus aulas, algunos para tomar sus cosas y así cambiar de clase, sólo que en donde se encontraban Pansy y Hermione se retrasaron ¿Por qué? Sí, por el mal humor del profesor. Cuando por fin los dejó libres, se encaminaron a la clase de química y después de esa, el resto de las clases pasaron con normalidad, _si se le puede decir así_; los profesores estaban extraños ese día ya que la profesora que siempre andaba de malas estaba extremadamente feliz, nadie la reconocía, y el profesor más bromista de todos no podía ver pasar una cucaracha si quiera. Terminando las clases, la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigieron a sus casas, otros pensaban ir a "lugares más divertidos".

Una vez en su casa, Hermione se dirigió a su habitación. Cuando entró tiró su mochila sobre su cama y se dejó caer en ella. _"Aún me quedan cuatro días"_

* * *

** :G Sí, lo sé, es corto... pero igual, ¿qué tal? ¿qué creen ustedes que debo mejorar?**


	3. Martes

**Día 2: Martes**

* * *

Durante toda la tarde, Hermione se dedicó a hacer su tarea, cosa que disfrutaba y era eso lo que le parecía extraño a los demás. "¿Cómo una chica de tu edad le puede gustar la tarea?", "Qué rara eres" o "Eres una aburrida".

¿Por qué una persona es aburrida por el hecho de que no le guste salir? ¿Que alguien prefiera leer, quedarse en casa a irse a tomar, a andar de fiesta en fiesta lo hace aburrido? No, no es así. Cada quien es divertido a su manera. A alguien que no le gusta leer le parecerá una actividad aburrida, en cambio al que le gusta no; para alguien que le gusta jugar fútbol soccer este deporte puede ser el mejor del mundo, pero al que no le llame la atención puede decir "¿Qué caso tiene ir persiguiendo una pelotita y patearla?". Sin embargo, también hay personas que son como hermanos y son completamente diferentes: sus gustos, la personalidad, etcétera.

En pre escolar, a Hermione la molestaban por su cabello y sus dientes. Los apodos que le habían puesto eran desagradables. Muchas veces hicieron llorar a la castaña. Las niñas no querían juntarse con ella por sus gustos y personalidad, y los niños mucho menos. Sólo hubo uno, un niño que desde que lo sentaron en la misma mesa que a ella y platicaron le agradó, el único que la defendía y la cuidaba; el único amigo que tuvo y que hasta ese entonces tenía. ¿Para qué quería otros si con él le era suficiente? Harry Potter era el hermano que Hermione Granger nunca tuvo.

La señora Granger fue la primera en llegar a su hogar, dejó sus cosas en la sala de estar y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abrieran. Segundos después se escuchó la voz de la castaña menor diciéndole "Pase" a su madre. Tomó la perrilla y la giró lentamente abriendo la puerta.

—Hola hija, ¿tienes mucha tarea?—preguntó después de haber cerrado la puerta y acercarse al pequeño escritorio en donde se encontraba Hermione.

—Sí, traía, ya estoy por terminar—respondió—. El profesor Snape nos dejó tarea de más, estaba enfadado.

—¿Snape? ¿No es el tipo alto, que usa mucha gomina y que si lo vieras desde atrás parecería mujer?

—Sí, ese—rió—. Listo, terminé—comentó para después girarse en la silla y ver a la señora, la cual se encontraba sentada en la cama—. ¿Cómo te fue con el tío Sam?

Leonor comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido con su tío y Hermione reía porque el señor era el bromista de la familia. Una vez le ayudó a "darle una advertencia" a su vecina ya que su gato siempre iba a hacer sus necesidades en la entrada de su casa y destrozaba sus plantas. "_Pobre gato," _le había dicho en aquella ocasión al señor "_no podrá formar una familia". _

—Muy bien, ¿te parece si me cuentas qué tal tu día mientras me ayudas a preparar la cena?—le preguntó.

—Sí—respondió con una sonrisa.

Bajaron entre risas al recordar cuando su primo Arnold se había caído con todo y hurón mientras estaba a punto de bajar por el último escalón, les parecía gracioso que después de la caída el pequeño animal se metiera por su pantalón debido al susto que le causaron las risas de los presentes, incluso el muchacho terminó riéndose de sí mismo después de tomar a su mascota. Arnold era muy sobreprotector con Hermione, decía que era la hermanita que sus padres nunca le dieron, y a la castaña no le molestaba ya que para ella, él también era su hermano.

En la cocina, mientras la señora Granger preparaba la cena, Hermione lavaba los trastes para comer en ellos. Cuando terminó, se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban en el pequeño lugar ya que su madre rechazó su ayuda.

—Bien, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela?—le preguntó mientras se giraba para no darle la espalda.

—Pues como siempre—dudo por un momento si contarle o no lo de Pansy pero terminó decidiendo que se lo diría, con ella no tenía secretos—. Este fin de semana me propuse algo.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Eh... bueno, es que en la clase hay una chica que... no se junta con nadie, es muy... ¿cómo decirlo? Cerrada. Y me propuse hacerme su amiga para antes de salir de vacaciones pero la verdad es que no sé que hacer; hoy intenté hablar con ella pero... no quería, me corría prácticamente—terminó de decir.

—Hmm, no la tienes fácil por lo visto pero no pierdas la esperanza, tú todo lo que te propones lo consigues—le sonrió cálidamente.

Habían pasado un rato conversando que no se percataron del olor a quemado que salía del horno y el humo que poco a poco comenzaba a salir ya que se habían ido a la sala por un momento, olvidando que había algo dentro del horno.

—Mamá, huele a quemado—comentó la castaña a su madre, arrugando la nariz.

—¡El postre!—gritaron al mismo tiempo levantándose lo más rápido que pudieron para después correr hacia la cocina.

La primera en llegar fue la señora Granger, quien rápidamente apagó el horno y lo abrió provocando que más humo saliera lo cual hizo que tosiera. Hermione estaba sorprendida, desde que recordaba era la primera vez que a su madre se le quemaba algo y no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar, después de todo con ella no se sabía.

—No habrá postre esta noche—le dijo momentos después de haber sacado la charola. Tenía una expresión seria la cual logró asustar a la menor. Las únicas veces en las que se ponía así era cuando se metían con su familia, tenía una discusión con su padre o recibían una noticia no muy agradable.

Para sorpresa de Hermione, su madre le sonrió y se dirigió a la estufa para apagarla y esperar al señor Granger para cenar. Cuando llegó saludó a su familia, ayudó a poner la mesa y cenaron mientras platicaban de su día.

Terminando se despidió de sus padres y subió a su habitación. Se dio una ducha, preparó sus cosas de la escuela y se tumbó en su cama. Se giró para ver por la ventana mientras pensaba que haría para acercarse a Pansy al día siguiente sin que corriera riesgo de salir con daños físicos. No tardó mucho en entrar a un mundo distinto en el cual todo era posible; volar por ejemplo.

Leonor asomó la cabeza para ver si su hija ya se encontraba dormida, y al verla destapada entró y se acercó para tapar a su pequeña no tan pequeña. Le retiró el cabello que caía por su frente y le dio un beso en la frente para después salir del cuarto y así dirigirse al de ella.

* * *

_"Este martes definitivamente va a ser malo"_ Pensó la morena. Había despertado tarde, al levantarse y ver la hora se cayó con todo y cobijas de la cama y con un golpe accidental le cayó el despertador en la cabeza. Al haber terminado de arreglarse y de haberse arropado bien se disponía a salir de su habitación pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba descalza, y cuando iba a buscar sus zapatos no encontraba uno.

Cuando lo encontró faltaban diez minutos para entrar a la escuela. Se lo puso y salió disparada hacia la cocina. Tomó una fruta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo con el chofer de su padre.

Llegó con siete minutos de retraso. Tocó la puerta del salón en el que le tocaba clases y cuando la abrieron pidió permiso para pasar pero el profesor, en vez de decirle que entrara y se sentara le dijo "¿Qué pasó, señorita? ¿Se le pegaron las sábanas?" Y con esto vinieron risas por parte de la mayoría de sus compañeros, el maestro lo único que se ganó fue una fría mirada de la morena. _"No entiendo por qué ríen si es lo menos gracioso que ha dicho desde primer grado. En realidad, es el profesor más aburrido que nos ha podido dar"_ pensó mientras se adentraba al salón ya que hacía más frío que el día anterior.

Se dirigía a su habitual lugar pero la voz del educador la detuvo.

—Disculpe señorita Parkinson, pero el único lugar disponible está allá—señaló—, detrás de la señorita Granger.

_"¿Esto es una broma? Maldita gotera, maldito profesor, ¡malditos todos!" _Con mala cara, se fue hacia el banco que estaba justo atrás del de la castaña y se sentó. El profesor continuó con sus clases y "bromas" hasta que le mandaron llamar de la dirección. Se disculpó con la clase no sin antes decir "Oh chicos, los extrañaré mucho, algún día los volveré a ver... ¡Van a mi funeral!" Los "tontos" o tontas, alias Parvati Patil, Ron Weasley y Lavender Brown además de otros rieron por lo dicho por el maestro.

Una vez que Don Graciocín cerró la puerta los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Pansy iba a sacar sus audífonos pero al buscarlos se dio cuenta de que los había olvidado.

—Mierda—murmuró, por los gritos creyó que nadie la había escuchado pero qué equivocada estaba, Granger podía escuchar hasta lo que no debía y además, estaba frente a ella. Cuando la castaña le iba a regañar por la palabra se escuchó la voz que desde pre escolar oía, la voz de una de las personas que se encargaban de hacer que no quisiera volver a la escuela, la que cada que podía la molestaba: Tracey Davies.

—Mira nada más, Daph, Granger debe estar muy feliz—comentó—, ¡tiene a su amor prohibido detrás de ella!

_"¿Amor prohibido? ¿Qué les pasa a estas locas? Granger no es... no, no creo. ¿O sí?" _Pansy tenía el ceño fruncido, las palabras de la otra le estaban dando en qué pensar. ¿Y si por eso se acecó a ella repentinamente? ¿A Granger le gustan las chicas?... ¿Por qué siempre son Davies y Greengrass las que molestan a la chica de ojos marrones? Volteó a ver a Hermione pero esta estaba cabizbaja y pudo ver cómo apretaba los puños, como conteniéndose de decirles o hacerles algo.

—Iugh, yo que tú Parkinson le cambiaba el lugar a alguien más—le "aconsejó" la rubia—. Primero, nadie sabe que pueda tener en ese nido que tiene en la cabeza. Segundo, le gus...

—A ver, primero te callas—le cortó Pansy dejando sorprendidas a las otras, incluyendo a Hermione, la cual levantó la cabeza y la miró—. Segundo, _si fueras yo, _¿lo eres? No, así que mejor no hables. Tercero, ¿alguna vez has visto algo anormal en su cabello?—alzó una ceja—. No, y te recuerdo que tú lo tenías peor, ¡ni peinarte podías! Además olía horrible, como si no te bañaras.

Para entonces todo el salón se encontraba en silencio, escuchando la discusión de sus compañeras. Al escuchar lo del cabello de Greengrass la mayoría parecían sirenas de patrullas: "uhh". Davies la veía con la boca abierta, a ambas. No creyó que Parkinson fuera a defender a Granger y no sabía lo de su mejor amiga, jamás se lo dijo.

—Y por último, ¿cómo estás tan segura que le...?—sacudió la cabeza—. No entiendo por qué hacen esas caras al decirlo, hace unos días escuché algo en el baño, no diré qué pero seguro ustedes saben—dijo guiñándoles un ojo—, porque después de un rato ambas salieron de un cubículo agitadas y desarregladas. ¿Qué estaban haciendo, eh?

La rubia y la morena de lentes estaban más coloradas que el cabello del entrenador Weasley, todas las miradas estaban en ellas. Querían que se las tragara la tierra, querían desaparecer, que llegara el profesor o que sonara el timbre, lo que sea pero querían salir de ahí. Y como si les hubiesen leído el pensamiento llegó el profesor el cual al verlas sonrió y dijo: "¡Pero si tenemos a dos tomatitos en el salón! ¿Qué pasó señoritas?" Y con esto de nuevo se escucharon risas. Pansy rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué rayos tiene de gracioso?—murmuró, y nuevamente Hermione escuchó y sonrió. Parecía como si se lo estuviera diciendo a ella pero sabía que no era así.

La clase continuó hasta que sonó el timbre. Dos personas salieron lo más rápido que pudieron de ese lugar, ganándose el recibimiento del suelo al caer. Hermione le iba a dar las gracias a Pansy por defenderla pero cuando se giró se dio cuenta de que la chica no estaba.

Las siguientes horas pasaron y la castaña seguía sin poder darle las gracias a la morena. La buscó durante el receso pero no la encontró. No estaba ni en _su árbol favorito_, ni en la cafetería o en los ivernaderos. _"El último lugar al que iría sería la biblioteca, de eso estoy segura." _pensó.

Para la suerte de todos -o la mayoría- ningún maestro les encargó tarea. Al escuchar el timbre de salida la mayoría de los alumnos se dirigía a sus hogares. Fue en la salida en donde la castaña pudo encontrarse con la morena. Le tocó suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención.

—Yo quería...—empezó a decir Hermione pero Pansy no la dejó continuar.

—Si es por lo de hace rato no digas nada—dijo, y para sorpresa de la castaña no era el mismo tono que siempre usaba con todos—, Greengrass me debía algo y ese fue el momento perfecto para cobrármelas—se dio la vuelta e iba a empezar a caminar pero antes giró levemente la cabeza para decirle una última cosa a la otra chica, había regresado al tono que acostumbraba—. Deberías aprender a defenderte, Granger. Tienes que ponerles un alto si no quieres que continuen, no sólo a ellas.

Dicho eso se dirigió al coche de su padre, en el cual la esperaba el chofer. Hermione suspiró. Ella tenía razón, debía poner un alto. Después de unos minutos reaccionó y se encaminó a su casa. _"Recuerda, no debes perder la esperanza, todo lo que te propones lo cumples"_.

Caminaba por la acera cuando tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo. Se levantó y sacudió la nieve de la ropa, después dirigió su vista hacia el suelo y vio lo que había sido la causante de su caída, o más bien _el causante; _era Jimmy, la mascota de Harry. Alzó su vista hacia su casa, a la que solo faltaban tres casas para llegar y divisó a su amigo buscando al perro en el jardín. Cargó al animal, el cual movía la colita y la recibió con un lenguetazo, y caminó hacia su hogar. Hubo algo que le llamó la atención: en la acera de enfrente se encontraba un camión de mudanzas y un hombre con un vestuario extraño les daba indicaciones a unos señores para sacar los muebles del camión. _"Genial, nuevos vecinos"_.

—Hola Harry—saludó al llegar. El susodicho dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga y suspiró aliviado, ella tenía a Jimmy. Le sonrió y le ayudó a cargar sus cosas.

—Hola, Hermione—dijo él—. Venía a preguntarte si querías ir a tomar un capuccino.

—Claro, sólo deja que me cambie y le deje una nota a mi madre—aceptó sonriendo—. Ven, pasa.

El ojiverde entró, dejó las cosas de su amiga en el sillón y se sentó con su pequeño amigo en él. La castaña subió por las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación la abrió y se adentró. Después de unos minutos ya se había cambiado. Bajó y le dejó un recado a su madre en la mesita de la sala.

—Tendrás que dejar aquí a Jimmy, recuerda que no permiten animales en las cafeterías—advirtió. El chico asintió—. En mi habitación, afuera está muy frío.

—Está bien, pero no me haré cargó por los destrozos que haga—dicho eso se fue por el mismo camino que Hermione para dejar al animalito en el cuarto de su amiga. Bajó y se dirigió con su amiga. Al salir, el chico le ofreció su brazo para que lo entrelazara con el de ella.

—¿Pasamos por allá?—señaló la casa de enfrente—. Hay que echar un vistazo, ¿no?—Hermione asintió con una sonrisa. Pasaron por la casa y vieron al hombre que vestía... _diferente _a la mayoría de los señores de su edad y a una chica rubia con unos lentes un poco raros—. La chica está bonita—comentó.

—Cuando regresemos podemos presentarnos, ¿te parece?—propuso la castaña, el moreno le respondió con un "sí", Hermione vio cómo se le iluminó el rostro y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, Harry dejó a su amiga en una mesa cercana a la ventana para ir a pedir los capuccinos. Llegó minutos después con dos vasos en las manos y una bolsita de galletas. Colocó uno frente a la castaña y se sentó.

—Bien, usted señorita—la señaló—, tiene unas cuantas cosas que contarme. ¿Cómo está eso de _la propuesta_?

Hermione suspiró. Después de su frío encuentro con Jimmy olvidó por completo a Parkinson. Tomó una de las galletas, se la llevó a la boca y después de haberla comido comenzó a explicarle sobre "la propuesta" a su amigo.

* * *

**Pues bien, quiero agradecerles a las personas que han agregado a favoritos y a alertas esta historia, también a **_**Ali **_**y **_**allen-walker **_**por haber dejado review.**

**Sé que en este escribí un poco más sobre Hermione, en el siguiente será sobre Pansy.**

**¿Qué les pareció? :)**


	4. Miércoles

**Día 3: Miércoles**

Durante el trayecto, Pansy pensaba en lo que había ocurrido ese día en la escuela, mientras veía por la ventana del auto. Le había extrañado que el día anterior Granger le hablara. Las únicas personas que se atrevían a hablar con ella eran Davies y Greengrass, las cuales creía que después de lo que dijo le dejarían de hablar, y le parecía bien. Y también algunos chicos, pero lo hacían pocas veces ya que le bastaba con unas cuantas palabras para ahuyentarlos. Preguntas rondaban por su cabeza: ¿Por qué Granger le habló ese día? ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? ¿Planeaba algo? Al llegar a su casa se dirigió directamente a su cuarto y aventó su bolso a algún lugar de la habitación. Sacó una caja de debajo de su cama, se sentó y la abrió; había varias fotos, las cuales esparció sobre la cama. Buscó una en especial: una donde estaban sus padres y ella en un parque.

De pequeña era una niña traviesa y siempre, siempre decía lo que pensaba sin importarle nada; si un compañero olía mal se lo decía, si consideraba que otra niña estaba fea se lo hacía saber. Al igual que su madre, ella se portaba bien con los empleados –les hacía unas cuantas bromas, claro–. Su padre la consentía demasiado, siempre le compraba lo que quería y hacía lo que le pedía. Su madre los regañaba a ambos; a él por malcriarla y a ella por hacer lo que quisiera. Pero ningún regaño importaba, siempre terminaban con una sonrisa. En la escuela, ella junto con Daphne Greengrass y Draco Malfoy, su mejor amigo, se encargaban de hacerle unas "inofensivas" bromas a los maestros y a los compañeros que los molestaban. Su "amistad" con la rubia duró un año, jamás dijo por qué, sólo Draco lo sabía. Ese chico rubio era igual que ella, un niño al que su madre lo consentía demasiado; un niño que todo lo que pedía lo tenía. Y era la única persona en la que Pansy confiaba.

La ojiverde tenía diez años el día que llegó a su casa después de jugar con Draco y el primo de este, la primera persona que la recibió fue su nana, la cual le dijo que su padre la esperaba en el estudio. Al entrar, vio al señor Parkinson sentado en su silla dándole la espalda. Este al escuchar que su hija le llamaba se giró. Pansy pudo notar que había llorado. Le pidió que se acercara y la sentó sobre sus piernas. Ese 13 de enero se convirtió en su día más odiado pues fue el día que se enteró que su madre había muerto en un accidente automovilístico mientras iba hacia la casa de su abuela. Poco a poco su padre dejaba de ver a su padre con frecuencia ya que el señor pasaba cada vez más tiempo en su trabajo. De no ser por su nana, Draco y la señora Narcissa se sentiría completamente sola. Los únicos días que la pasaba junto con él era el de su cumpleaños, en navidad y el día de San Valentín. Había veces en las que cuando llegaba tarde, el señor Parkinson entraba a la habitación de su hija, creyendo que se encontraba dormida, a darle un beso en la frente.

Se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar. Se volteó y pudo ver una cabellera rubia asomándose.

— ¿Puedo? Sí, gracias—dijo sin esperar respuesta, mucho había hecho tocando. Pansy lo miró de mala forma—. No ve veas así, tú me dijiste que tocara antes de entrar, más no me dijiste que tenía que esperar a que me dieras permiso.

— Te golpearía pero no tengo ánimos para hacerlo—comentó mientras guardaba las fotos en la caja.

— ¿Qué tienes?—preguntó sentándose con ella en la cama, su semblante cambió. Su amiga sólo sacaba esa caja cuando estaba nerviosa, triste o tenía dudas sobre algo. Esperaba que sólo fueran nervios, aunque era lo menos probable.

—Nada, Draco—le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, sonrisa que no convenció del todo al rubio.

—Está bien, no me digas—se levantó fingiendo estar molesto con ella—. Pero entonces yo no te diré qué es lo que te traje—le mostró una pequeña caja negra.

La morena lo miró por un momento, intentando descubrir cuál era el contenido de esa pequeña caja negra para después levantarse y abalanzarse sobre el rubio, intentando quitarle lo que traía en la mano. Este alzaba la cajita lo más alto que podía para que su amiga no la alcanzara. Después de unos cuantos minutos en los que no pudo quitarle la pequeña caja negra al chico de ojos grisáceos decidió aventarse sobre él provocando la caída de ambos al suelo. A pesar de la caída Draco no se había molestado, al contrario, se alegró por haber hecho sonreír a su amiga. Casi no lo hacía.

No le sirvió de mucho haberse aventado sobre él ya que el rubio sujetaba fuertemente la caja evitando así que se ella pudiera quitársela. Rendida, la morena se levantó dejando al chico en el suelo y se fue a sentar en su cama, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero, con eso bastaría para que Draco le mostrara el contenido de esa pequeña caja. Era lo que hacía de pequeña con su padre cuando quería algo y este le decía que no, con Draco era lo mismo: si no le quería dar se sus dulces hacía ese puchero y le daba, si no quería decirle algún chisme también. Jamás se le podía decir que no cuando ponía esa cara.

—Odio que hagas eso, Parkinson—quería parecer molesto pero al verla de esa manera no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía muy tierna cuando lo hacía—. Me rindo por esta vez, pero la próxima ni pataleando me convencerás.

Soltó un gritito y le mostró su lengua a Draco, burlándose de él. Después de eso tenía una sonrisa victoriosa instalada en sus labios. La persona que la viera de esa manera no creería que estaba viendo a Pansy Parkinson, la Princesa de Hielo; les sería una total desconocida. Y lo era, nadie conocía a la morena, nadie excepto Draco, la señora Malfoy y su padre. Lo que los demás veían era una simple máscara, la cual se quitaba estando en su casa, en su espacio.

—Siempre te gano, Draco—dijo sonriendo burlonamente—. ¿Qué es?

—¿Recuerdas que un día que pasamos por una joyería te llamó la atención un anillo?—preguntó abriendo la cajita—, este es—se lo extendió para que ella lo tomara. Era un anillo de plata en forma de serpiente, el cual habían visto un día que acompañaron a la señora Malfoy al centro comercial.

—¡Esto es una broma!—exclamó tapándose la boca con una mano—. No lo… ¡momento!—se detuvo repentinamente, pasando de estar mirando emocionada el anillo a mirar con los ojos entrecerrados a su amigo rubio—, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Porque dudo mucho que me hayas comprado esto sabiendo que lo iba a…

—¿Qué no puedo darle algo a mi mejor amiga?—preguntó con falsa molestia.

—Draco, la última vez que me dijiste eso fue cuando me regalaste ese oso gigante de peluche—dijo señalando hacia el rincón en donde se encontraba—, y fue porque querías que te cubriera diciéndole a tu madre que estarías aquí cuando en realidad fuiste a una de esas estúpidas fiestas. Por suerte no tenías tan mal aspecto.

El joven iba a empezar una de sus "pequeñas discusiones" –como solía llamarlas– pero la chica alzó la mano en señal de que guardara silencio.

—Usted y yo—comenzó a decir mientras se colocaba el anillo—, tenemos cosas de qué hablar—levantó la mano lo suficiente para poder observar cómo se le veía la serpiente de plata en el dedo—. Así que vamos a la cocina porque me muero de hambre.

Él sólo se limitó a asentir. Ambos salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Poppy, la nana de Pansy, la cual se encontraba limpiando la isleta que había en la cocina conversando tranquilamente con Irma, mientras que esta última lavaba los trastes. Al percatarse de la presencia de los jóvenes ambas detuvieron lo que hacían y los saludaron respetuosamente.

—Irma, Poppy, les he dicho millones de veces que me digan Draco—recordó el rubio a las mujeres mayores. Ellas asintieron sonriendo. "Lo sentimos, Draco" dijo Prince, "Es la costumbre" terminó de decir Pomfrey apenada.

—Irma, ¿podrías hacernos de comer?—preguntó amablemente, eso jamás cambiaría; siempre trataba bien a los empleados, ni siquiera estando de mal humor se desquitaba con alguno de ellos ya que había aprendido a quererlos, eran los que le hacían compañía mientras su padre no estaba en casa.

La señora Prince se colocó su delantal y sacó lo necesario del refrigerador para prepararle alimento a los dos más jóvenes que se encontraban ahí. Pansy y Draco se sentaron en las sillas de la isleta para esperar a que estuviera listo.

—¿Por qué andas de tan buen humor?—empezó con el interrogatorio la morena—, ¿quién es la pobre "víctima" en esta ocasión?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que será como las demás?—respondió con otra pregunta. Pansy notó la sonrisa y el brillo en los ojos de su amigo, eso era algo nuevo—. Oye, ¿por qué tengo que contarte esto yo si tú no me quieres decir qué es lo que te pasa?

Pansy rodó los ojos—Primero cuéntame tú de quién se trata la chica por la que estás con cara de idiota.

Suspiró con fastidio. Mientras esperaban le contaba a su amiga sobre esa chica que lo traía de esa manera. La ojiverde se sorprendió ligeramente, resultó ser "Mini-Greengrass", la hermana menor de Daphne. La pequeña castaña le agradaba, no era tan odiosa como su hermana, además de que sabía que si estaban juntos ella le pondría un "Estate quieto" a su amigo. Si lo que Draco quería era su "buen visto" lo tenía.

La señora Prince les avisó que la comida estaba lista y que pasaran al comedor, a lo que ambos se negaron, le dijeron que comerían ahí. El rubio esperaba a que la morena le contara lo que le pasaba pero al parecer tenía que ser él el que sacara el tema. Pansy lo sabía, ambos conocían sus miradas y la que él le daba era de "No te hagas la tonta, aún no se me olvida". A lo mejor algunas personas piensan que no es posible pero ellos conocían cada gesto, cada mirada, cada sonrisa y cada tono de voz.

—Te escucho.

* * *

Miércoles, Cinco cincuenta de la mañana. _"A veces me caes mal despertador"_ fue el primer pensamiento de Hermione al despertar. El día anterior se había quedado despierta hasta tarde ya que sus tíos habían llegado días antes de lo previsto. Su pequeño primo, Jamie, no dejó de llorar hasta después de las tres de la mañana y eso no la dejaba dormir. Se levantó con pesadez y se dirigió al closet para buscar su ropa. Cuando ya la preparó se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

Aproximadamente media hora después ya estaba lista para irse. Bajó por las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina para almorzar. Apenas había terminado su almuerzo cuando se escuchó el timbre. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con una sonriente rubia.

—Buenos días, Hermione—saludó Luna, la nueva vecina y próximamente su cuñada de mentira. El día anterior, después de haber regresado de la cafetería fueron ella y el chico de anteojos a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos –como lo había dicho–. Ese supo dos cosas: tendría una nueva amiga y debería comprarle un babero a Harry cuando estuvieran con esa chica tan… peculiar. Era tan diferente a las chicas que veía con frecuencia y le agradó—. ¿Lista para irnos?

—Sí, sólo déjame ir por mi mochila—A partir de ese día se iría con ella al colegio, no irían en el mismo sino que la otra muchacha iba a entrar a la misma escuela que Harry, para suerte de él, y le quedaba cerca. Por eso el señor Lovegood se ofreció a dejarla de paso. Ella aceptó, su madre después de preguntarle igual, con el que batalló fue con su padre, pero este accedió luego de haber charlado por un buen rato con el padre de Luna.

El camino pasó entre pláticas, risas de los Lovegood y sonrisas de la castaña. Eran personas… muy diferentes, pero agradables y amables. Tenían puntos de vista muy distintos a los de los demás, le inspiraban confianza. Llegó temprano al colegio, tan temprano que vio bajar de un muy bonito auto a cierta morena. Sin saber por qué una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y apresuró el paso para poder alcanzarla, no sin antes agradecerle al padre de Luna. ¡Le quedaban tres días! Quizás debía preocuparse si en esa ocasión no conseguía nada, pero las cosas no estaban siendo como lo planeó, acercarse a Pansy le estaba siendo más complicado de lo que pensó. Justo cuando iba a saludarla la morena caminó más rápido, siendo ella la primera en llegar al aula que les correspondía. Suspiró frustrada, aún tenía tiempo.

Las primeras clases pasaron de lo más lento para la morena, quería irse, quería llegar a su casa, quería que fuera viernes. La cuarta clase era química, y –para desgracia de todos– con el profesor Snape.

Tenía la mano en su barbilla, abría y cerraba los ojos, y cabeceaba de vez en cuando. Era de las clases que más odiaba, una de las más aburridas. Lo único que veía era al profesor mover los labios y señalar unas cuantas cosas en la pizarra. Regresó al mundo al escuchar las palabras del educador.

—La práctica es en parejas, señoritas Granger y Parkinson—comenzó a decir, la castaña ya se imaginaba lo que diría—, y como podrán darse cuenta son las únicas sin pareja. Las quiero a las dos juntas, nada de reclamos.

Sabiendo que la otra joven no se movería la castaña tomó sus cosas y se fue a sentar en el banco que se encontraba al lado de la morena. Agradecía por primera vez al profesor, por ese trabajo tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Pansy sin que huyera a su manera. Sacó lo que había guardado y que utilizaría para después acomodarlo en la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de la otra. Antes de que pudiera decir algo la ojiverde se adelantó.

—No quiero que hables sobre otra cosa, Granger, sólo acerca del trabajo—advirtió—, ¿entendido?—Hermione asintió haciendo una mueca con la boca.

Empezaron a hacer lo que decía el pizarrón y, tal como le _pidió_ Pansy, no habló a menos que no fuera necesario. Aprovechaba eso para pensar cómo sacarle algún tema a la otra chica sin que esta se diera cuenta y le estaba costando, llevaba dos intentos y ninguno funcionó. Se estaba frustrando. En algún momento un chico entró al aula diciéndole al profesor Snape que el director, Albus Dumbledore, quería hablar con él. Salió del salón dirigiéndose a la oficina del director, no sin antes advertir a sus alumnos que si hacían algún desastre les iría muy mal –y nadie quería ganarse uno de los castigos del profesor–. En cuanto salió comenzaron los murmullos, pero nadie se movía de su lugar. Ninguna de las chicas se había dado cuenta de las persona que estaba en uno de los asientos de enfrente y en el de al lado hasta que la voz chillona de una se escuchó.

—Mira nada más Daph, Granger debe estar muy feliz—dijo con sorna Davies—, ¿no crees?

Hermione y Pansy alzaron la cabeza y miraron a las chicas. _¿Es que no se cansan?_ Se preguntó la ojiverde. Volteó a ver a la castaña, había vuelto a poner su atención en el trabajo, ignorando _otra vez _a esas dos. No le gustaba, por supuesto que no le gustaba que la molestaran, nadie, _ni a nadie_ por su puesto…

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿No piensas decir nada?—rió, con cada sonido que salía de la boca de ambas el enojo en la chica de ojos marrones aumentaba. Era lo único que escuchaba mientras todo lo que le habían hecho pasaba lentamente, haciendo que el enojo se transformara en ira. Ella no era una persona violenta, no le gustaban las peleas pero ya se había cansado, y entonces recordó las palabras de Pansy "Deberías aprender a defenderte, Granger. Tienes que ponerles un alto si no quieres que continúen, no sólo a ellas". Sonrió de tal forma que hasta Pansy se sorprendió, era hora de sacar "su otro lado".

—Veo que estás aburrida, Davies, ¡oh pues claro!—se golpeó la frente levemente—, es que no tienes a Greengrass a tu lado para manosearla.

Los que habían escuchado –que habían sido pocos– se quedaron con la boca abierta, las dos chicas en especial. ¿Esa era Hermione Granger? Ambas tenían las caras rojas, Hermione no sabía si por la vergüenza o por el coraje. Pansy tenía ambas cejas alzadas, le había sorprendido, creyó que ignoraría nuevamente a las otras jóvenes pero, al parecer, se cansó. Vio que Davies se había levantado de su asiento apretando los puños pero antes de que llegara con la castaña ella la tomó por la cintura.

—¿Ya no tienes nada que decir, _Tray_?—preguntó la morena con media sonrisa y levantando una ceja, mientras forcejeaba con la otra que intentaba soltarse—. Creí que tenías más… ouch ¡imbécil!—la chica de lentes le había pisado el pie.

La primera en reaccionar fue Daphne, quien intentaba calmar a Tracey, diciéndole que si llegaba el profesor Snape les iría mal pero de nada servía, parecía que la otra había dejado de escuchar. En esos momentos, de esa forma le era una total desconocida, no entendía por qué se había puesto así simplemente por ese comentario de la castaña, aunque a ella le había molestado jamás hubiese reaccionado de esa forma. Los compañeros de las chicas simplemente se dedicaban a ver, algunos otros las "animaban".

Cuando por fin reaccionó Hermione, creyendo que la rubia ayudaba a Tracey tomó un recipiente que contenía un líquido verde y se los lanzó. La mayoría le cayó a la rubia y a la otra castaña, a Pansy sólo un poco. Nadie se había dado cuenta de la presencia del profesor hasta que escucharon el timbre y voltearon hacia el frente. Les sorprendió, por lo menos a la mayoría, en especial a las cuatro jóvenes.

—Váyanse todos antes de que me arrepienta y los deje también aquí—terminó diciendo con el rostro serio—. Ustedes dos se quedan aquí limpiando todo, se irán cuando venga—les dijo a la castaña y a la morena—, y ustedes será mejor que me acompañen.

Cuando Snape salió las chicas se miraron por un momento, ¿un simple "castigo"? era la pregunta de ambas.

—Quizás _el tipo alto_ anda de buen humor—murmuró Hermione para sí misma pero la otra escuchó e intentó no reír por cómo le había dicho Granger al profesor Snake. No porque haya sido gracioso sino por "la falta de imaginación" de la chica.

—A su manera—comentó un momento después, provocando que la castaña la viera con confusión—. Habrá que apurarnos, no quiero pasar mucho tiempo aquí, da algo de miedo este salón.

—Sí—asintió extrañada ¿qué ocurría con Pansy? Fue a una esquina para tomar un trapeador y se dirigió al lugar donde había algo del líquido que les lanzó a las chicas. Pansy recogía la basura y limpiaba las mesas. Cuando Hermione empezó a acomodar las sillas se dio cuenta de que estaba desaprovechando la oportunidad de conversar con la ojiverde, aunque fuera un poco, así que se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

—O-oye Pansy—la susodicha la miró con una ceja alzada—, ¿por qué crees que se habrá puesto así Da-davies por… un comentario… insignificante?

—¿Insignificante?—rió un poco—, eso no tuvo nada de insignificante, aunque tampoco era para ponerse así.

"_Quizá ese líquido le hizo daño"_ pensó con una mueca en los labios, aún le parecía extraño que no respondiera con monosílabos. Fue cuando le iba a responder cuando se percató de lo que llevaba en el dedo.

—¿Te gustan las serpientes?—volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un poco más de confianza. Ya habían terminado y cada una se sentó en un escalón que había para subir a donde se encontraba el escritorio del profesor, pero con cierta distancia. Pansy la miró con desconfianza, entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—¿Qué planeas, Granger?

—¿Cómo?—la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. ¿Cómo que qué planeaba?

—¿No es extraño que repentinamente me empieces a hablar?—La verdad es que sí era algo raro, incluso ella hubiese desconfiado si estuviera en el lugar de la otra, pero por Dios, ella sería incapaz de planear algo para hacerle daño a las personas si es lo que ella pensaba.

—Sólo quiero ser… tu amiga—fue su respuesta—. ¿Ti-tiene algo de malo eso?

La otra chica la miró a los ojos, quería ver si mentía lo cual no era así.

—¿A estas alturas? No falta mucho para que salgamos, ¿por qué de la noche a la mañana me empiezas a hablar?—aún no le creía, y entonces recordó con lo que Davies y Greengrass la molestaban: ella.

—Nunca es tarde…

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada más, Pansy se había puesto a analizar las acciones de la otra chica mientras que Hermione esperaba a que llegara el profesor, no sabía qué más decir.

El receso ya había terminado y el profesor aún no llegaba, si tardaba más no las dejarían entrar, la profesora Vector odiaba la impuntualidad. Aproximadamente diez minutos después llegó Snape para verificar que habían dejado limpio el aula, cuando lo comprobó las dejó salir.

Hermione se iba a dirigir hacia el salón de la educadora pero se dio cuenta que Pansy había tomado otro camino.

—¿No piensas ir?—volvió a hablar la castaña.

—No tiene caso, tú tampoco deberías, no te dejará entrar—sin decir más se fue. La morena tenía razón por lo que cambió su camino, iría a la cafetería. Pudo ver que la otra también se dirigía allí.

Ambas pidieron algo para tranquilizar al hambriento amigo que rugía. Extrañamente se sentaron en la misma mesa pero separadas, sin decir nada. Terminando una aprovechó para devolver un libro a la biblioteca mientras la otra esperaría a que sonara el timbre para la siguiente clase. No le había molestado la compañía de la chica de cabello enmarañado, que como pudo darse cuenta no olía nada mal. Incluso se dio cuenta que le había contestado algunas cosas mientras hacían el trabajo del profesor de química. Eso no era normal en ella, no era alguien que se distrajera con facilidad.

Mientras tanto la castaña se encontraba en la biblioteca, al pasar por un estante vio en el lomo de un libro el título de este y lo tomó, leyó las primeras hojas y le llamó mucho la atención. Sin saber por qué le recordó a Pansy. Fue con Madame Prince para que la apuntara nuevamente con el libro que se llevaría. Antes de salir tropezó con alguien, se disculpó y al ver quién era se dio cuenta que era una chica pelirroja, menor que ella supuso.

—No te preocupes… Hermione—le sonrió, la mencionada la miró extrañada.

—¿Te conozco?—preguntó.

—Soy hermana de un compañero tuyo—Hermione alzó una ceja—. Ronald—aclaró.

—Oh, Weasley—recordó que la había visto con él alguna vez—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—El profesor Flitwick nos trajo—respondió, antes de que la otra joven respondiera el timbre sonó. Ambas se despidieron y se dirigieron a donde debían. Al llegar a la primera persona que vio fue a la ojiverde totalmente ida. No tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con ella de nuevo. El resto de las clases continuó, nuevamente no les dejaron trabajo.

Al salir, antes de que la morena subiera al auto en el que se iba, la castaña se despidió de ella. Sin saber por qué se sintió con un poco más de confianza para hacerlo. _"No pierdas la esperanza"._

* * *

**¡Hola al que llegó hasta acá! Espero que no se hayan aburrido ._. **

**En el siguiente capítulo habrá un pequeño cambio, posiblemente no se note, y aparecerá alguien más… Daphne y Tracey no son las únicas que molestan a Hermione :G …**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y también gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el cap. Anterior: **_**allen-walker**_** y la señorita Arriba los Cholos(?) O sea, _Lyla Dniz_ ;P  
**

**Si gustan díganme qué les pareció el capítulo :)**


End file.
